Broken soul
by kyuubi3000
Summary: Naruto after akatsuki arc keywords:confused,Plan,runaway,trust,failur,where?,Burden,headstrong,savior,collide,by myself,alone,human,pieces and happy? as you could think  Dark story READ! Rated M for Mature not for Melons Summary sucks I know.
1. Known Unkown guest

This fanfic is placed 2 years after the time ship so that puts the Akatsuki Arc behind us. I will use flashback´s but because I don´t know how the manga will involve I invented some things.

Let´s just say that I use all the manga up to 365 or something like that.

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything if I did this would be a manga and not a fan fiction

Now let us begin!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Broken Soul:**

**Chapter 1 : Known – Unknown guest?!**

North Gate Konohagakure 8:56 PM

"Yo! Izumo time to close the gate "

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about Kotetsu? The gate only closes within 1 hour."

"Yea but I got a mission tomorrow and according to the list I got here the last one to come for the day is Aburame Shibi and his son but they came in early so…"

"We can call it a day." said Izumo with a smile on his face. But that changed quickly when he heard a sound coming from the gate. When he turned around he saw 2 bodies lie in frond of the gate.

"Well there goes my quiet night?" he heard Izumo saying while he ran to the 2 victims. He saw that there was a girl and a boy but couldn't't see the face because the victim was laying on his back when he turned the person around he saw a mask that covered the face and quickly realized what it was.

" Anbu. Hey Izumo get a medic squad here quick!"

"Medic squad coming right up" with these words pulled Izumo a scroll out of he's pocket and slammed both hands on the unrolled scroll. Red sparks flow in the air en exploded as sign for the emergency medics. Half a minute later a girl pink haired arrives at the scene.

"Sakura? You came alone ? I called for a squad I thought." says Izumo while scratching the back of his head.

"I was on my way to the hospital when I saw the signal so I decided to come . So what happened?"

"We don't know these 2 just popped out of no " But Kotetsu was interrupted bye the voice of a black haired girl with a pig on here back.

"Sakura report!" yelled Shizune "2 victims 1 female & 1 male both unconscious . The girl is in terrible condition both arms and left foot are broken in several places. She has a heavy concussion on the head and several internal bleedings. The Anbu has a right broken arm several 3de degree burn marks probably unconscious bye Chakra depletion but besides that nothing serious."

"Thanks Sakura. OK I will take care of the girl and you Sakura will take care of the Anbu" with these words med squad leaved strait to the hospital

X

15 minutes later Konoha Hospital

"Right the right arm is fixed and the burn marks are healed now he should be back on his feet in no time" told Sakura to here assistant but she wasn't't so sure about that when he saw blood dripping from under the mask of the Anbu and he could see Sakura face change when he pointed to the blood.

"That´s why he's unconscious we just need to remove the mask and see what's the problem"

"But we may not remove the mask you know that Sakura"

"yeah, yeah I know "the identity of a Anbu may never be discovered""

quoted Sakura "Everybody leave the room I'm going to remove the mask so I will be the only one why knows the identity of the Anbu" quick the nurses left the room because they know that you don't argue with an angry Sakura.

Now she was alone in the room and slowly she putted here hands on the mask.

Now she noticed the shape of the mask it was a fox like mask with around the eyes a red border on top of the mask was a circle with 9 tails like lines coming out of it.

But the strange thing she saw about the mask where the two red tears drawn under the eyes.

"Na "

BANG! The door of the room flow open and Sakura turned around to see Sundae running to here.

"Sakura what's going one" Tsunade asked her "b b b blood coming from under the mask" answered sakura with some difficulty to here sensei.

"Right leave that to me. You two leave the room and take her with you"

With no further words the two Anbu leaved the room followed bye Sakura.

X

Next day Hokage Tower

"I, Tsunade Hokage of Konohagakure, here-bye declare that Aburame Shino will be promoted to Tokubetsu jounin. So congratulations Shino."

"Thank you" was the only words that the full hooded man spoke in a cold way only he's dark green sunglasses were visible to the other people in the room. The 2 other people in the room where Hyuuga Hinata a well formed girl with black hair to her shoulders . She wore a black skirt with a matching white sleeveless top and the Hyuuga clan symbol on the back. She also wore black gloves and blue sandals. The other person in the room was Inuzuka Kiba and was totally dressed in black. Black sandals, black pants, leather black jacket and black gloves. The only things that weren't black where the two red fangs on his cheeks.

Kiba was the first one to speak.

"Great now we have two things to celebrate first Hinata's birthday and now Shino's promotion" with these words team 8 leaved the room.

"Hey guy's back from mission I see."

"Oi! Hey Sakura, yea we got home last night but besides that are you coming to party tonight?"

"Huh what party Kiba?"

"Well Hinata´s 17the birthday party and also Shino's promotion to Tokubetsu jounin."

"A yea sure I almost forget about that. So that's why you're dressed like that Hinata?"

"Now you mention it you are dressed different than normal Hinata."

"My other clothing are in the laundry what's wrong with these one?"

"Nothing they just look good at you I just thought that they where for a special occasion."

"Now that I think about it there is a special person coming back today isn't there Hinata?"

"I don't have any idea about what you're talking about Kiba." Hinata turned quickly around and left the building but not to fast enough to hide the blush on her face from Kiba and Sakura that both grinned behind her back.

X

Tsunade's office

"So Sakura what was it where you wanted to talk about?"

"The Anbu of yesterday"

"What about it? He's fine you did a good job yesterday."

"I know but yesterday I thought for a second he was…"

"Was who?"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto?! How the hell do you think that last time I checked he was still a chuunin and I'm pretty sure that hasn't been changed. Besides he's been on a mission the last 6 months. Come to think about he should be coming home today. Sakura if Naruto ever joins Anbu I think you already would have known I can assure you that. Now anything else you want to char ?"

"No"

"Good now go back to the hospital there is plenty of work there for you to take care off. Btw if you see Naruto tell him that I want his mission report direct and not a month later like last time"

"Yes meme"

After Sakura left and the door closed a voice spook from a dark corner in the room.

"You know that she going to find out sooner or later right?"

"Yea I know but I hoop I can get him out before see finds out"

"And how would you wane do that? We couldn't't prevent that the council put him in Anbu to begin with.

Begin Flashback:

Council Room:

"Pardon me? The council wants to put Naruto in Anbu ? Last time he wasn't even aloud to do something higher than an C-Rank mission and now you want to give him strict S-Rank missions?"

"The council believes it's the best cores of action for the safety of the village and so will be it Tsunade! The council still has more power than the Hokage so you will do as your told!"

She know that Homura Mitokado was right if 11 of the 20 council members agreed with each other they had the power to overpower her. But she only had 6 the Aburame, Akimichi, Nara Inuzuka clans the Anbu squads leader and Jiraiya but that was it. There where 3 spots in the council room that where undecided

2 of them where normal but she was surprised to find Hyuuga Hiashi on the third spot but that still made 6 vs. 11 so the council could do what they wanted.

"You want him dead or something?"

She could see the grinning faces when she told the last words. Of course that was the reason in the first place. Half of the people that voted fore hoped that he would be killed during 1 of the missions. The other half were just scared of the boy he did destroy half of Ame . So yea they 2 wanted to get ride of the 'demon boy'.

End Flashback:

BANG!!

The door flow open and Tsunade–Sama could see a tall blond guy coming in.

He wore black sandals and black pants with 2 orange stripes on both sides. He also wore a pure white T- shirt and over that he wore a totally orange overcoat with a red circle on the back. On his head he wore his black head protector half covered by his long blond hair.

"Sigh Naruto do you ever change?"

"Huh what you talking about obaa–chan? Anyway you called for me?"

"Yes I did I want to know how your mission went and how you are you going to cover it put"

"Huh ok. The mission was a success and my cover up is that I went on a standard infiltration mission to Iwa for 6 mounds and that's it. Anything else?"

"Yes explain your mission with a bit more detail."

"But obaa-chan I have more important things to…"

"NOW!"

'Sigh the present for Hinata will have to wait and the stores are going to close in 15 minutes man…'

"Ok ok no need to get angry now obaa-chan. Jesus old people really get cranky when they get older"

"What did you just say!"

"Nothing, Nothing so the mission. On my 1ste week I went to the Earth county and I fond my target during the 2de week. He was the leader of an underground experiment base apparently it had been one of Orochimaru´s bases in the past and he took over after Sasuke killed him. I watched for 2 weeks how he operated but on my 5 week something apparently went wrong and he fled the base alone so I took my move and killed him after he left the base. I sealed the body in a scroll and left."

"So you killed your target after 5 weeks and then what?"

"I wandered around a bit visited some country's and trained a bit"

"With other words you have token a 4 month vacation?!"

"I would not call it a vacation but yea. According by my cover up I would be gone for 6 mounds so I thought could take a little brake. If I got back here the council would just give me an other mission so... "

"Yea yea I get it so where did you all go to?"

"I stayed in Earth County…"

"Just earth country?"

"Yea … oh and wind I visited Gaara on my way back home" 'And just waterfall, grass, Rain, Bird, River & some other but they don't need to know that.'

"And you just stayed there to train?"

"Yep" 'One of many things… but again none of their concerns' "Any thing else ? Because I still need to get that birthday present for Hinata"

"No Naruto you my "

Poof!! and gone was the blond boy.

X

Hyuuga Compound:

"Happy 17de Birthday Hinata they flowers are from me Chouji and Shikamaru I hope you like them."

"Thank you Ino there beautiful."

"Ach no problem btw you look great in that outfit. You need to tell me where you got those clothes. Actually you should go shopping together with me, Sakura & Tenten that would be great to get all the girls together."

"Yea but never go alone with Ino because you don't want to end out dressed like that. Right Ino Pig?"

"Oh look who ´s talking forehead girl!"

Ignoring Ino's words Sakura gives Hinata here birthday present a golden necklace with a little heart on it. "Anyway that from me and Sasuke. Naruto told me that he would buy something on his way back when he would return from his mission."

"That idiot actually thought about buying something for Hinata? But I thought he was on a 6 month mission?"

"Well that the strange part he told me that when he left 6 months ago I haven't heard about him since then. Any way Hinata I hope you like your present and I will make sure that Naruto doesn't forget about your present."

"Thank you Sakura it's beautiful."

Several minutes passed where Hinata was covered under the mountains of present she got from friends and family. That all changed when they all heard Choji voice "He guy's look who's at the front gate." Everybody turned to the window that give a view to the front gate what they saw where the 2 guards and 1 other man arguing .

"Is that?"

"Yep sure is."

"But what is he doing?"

"I don't know"

"That idiot."

Front gate Hyuuga compound:

"Sorry sir but we can't let you in."

"And why the hell not?"

"All the guest's are listed on this list and you are not on it so ..."

"So that means you got a wrong list because I'm not on it. Now let me throw so that I can say hi to Hinata "

sigh "For the 10 time we can't let you throw if you're not on the list"

"And for the 10 time let me throw so that I can talk to Hinata and she will tell you that I'm a guest."

The guard and Naruto kipped arguing with each other for several minutes the second guard kipped he's distant between the 2 men as it seemed that they could start fighting anytime now he was then glad to hear another voice coming from the compound.

"Let that man throw he's a personal guest from Hinata"

"Ah Neji about time you showed up I was about to kick some Hyuuga´s butt."

"Yeah yeah now come on before I change my mind"

Several moments later the blond stood before a little pink Hinata will a whole room of people where looking at him. "Happy Birthday Hinata" With these words the blond give her a small wrapped packet and 3 kisses on her cheeks. Leaving now a very pink and unconscious Hinata lying on the floor.

"Did he just?"

"Yep"

"No way"

"Troublesome"

"That idiot"

"Huh? Hinata you OK"

"Naruto you idiot!"

(Hard Fist hits blond head)

"Auw! What the hell did I do?"

"You kissed here!!"

"What the hell is wrong with that Sakura? It's normal for people to kiss the person that is having a birthday party right?"

'Is he really that stupid?'

"You didn't give her a birthday kiss than?"

"Now that I think about it none of us did"

"Ow! I know that's one of those things that you can't do with people that have a fainting illness I guess. Because none of you did give her a birthday kiss she didn't expected it so she fainted. Yep that's probably it I should have thought about that."

'Yep he's defiantly the biggest idiot that I know.'

Several minutes passed again when Naruto stood again in front of Hinata.

"Are you sure that you are ok Hinata ? you are still a little pink"

"I – its o-okay Naruto-kun"

"Wow yea and sorry about that kiss I forget about your fainting illness for a second."

"w what illness? And don't be sorry I I I didn't mind that kiss"

"Oh good me nether any here's your present"

The blond held out the box that she dropped she took it with a smile on her face.

She quickly opened the bad wrapped box when she opened it she saw a green toad sitting in the box. "You like it?" Naruto asked to a bit stunned Hinata." It´s a frog sleep hat!" and with that he took the frog out of the box and putted on her head. "It's the same like mine but I hope you this one. You told me on that mission a year ago that you liked mine so I thought

that it could give you one to." After he's explanation he could see no reaction from the girl "you don't like it?" asked a sad Naruto now to the stunned girl "huh no no no I like it very mush" 'He remembered that I liked he's hat!' "Oh good" more he couldn't't say after he felled her lips against he's cheek and he could hear her say "Thank you"

Now Naruto was the stunned one as he looked at a pink Hinata .

"s s sorry" she said "no-o-o problem" he replied

"Alright enough of you 2. Naruto you leave Hinata alone for now because there are still other people who are here to give presents " replied Sakura as she could see all the staring faces at the 2.

"B But I still have another present" With that he pulled out a scroll and gave it to Hinata.

She took it with a big smile on her face and while she took it she could feel his hands touching hers for a second but for them it look like an eternity .

After she opened the scroll a big cloud appeared and filled the room with white smoke after the smoke disappeared she could she a very very big stereo standing in the room the boxes where so large that they nearly toughed the roof of the house. "huh what is that Naruto-kun?"

"What do you mean 'what is it?' . It's a stereo of course Kankorou & Temari gave it to me whine I left Suna but Gaara already gave me one so I thought you would like it . Kankorou told me it's perfect for Rock-Metal & Gothic music. But I think he just wanted the thing gone. Tamari said something about Gaara making too much damn noise with it all day long. But any way you like it Hinata?"

"Huh yeah yeah It nice and ...and big"

"You thing? I found it a bit small compared what Gaara gave to me."

Half of the people could only think about how much noise this thing would make and the other half could only think how in the world Naruto could have even a bigger one. But they were all afraid for their sleep except one. Sai just sat there at the back of the room thinking about how that thing would be perfect for he's music.

X

Next day: House Naruto

knock knock

knock knock

"I'm coming"

knock knock

"I said that I'm coming Jesus."

knock

"WHAT! Oh hey Sakura-chan what are you doing this early in de morning"

"morning ? Its 1 o'clock in the afternoon you idiot"

"Huh you sure? Seems like I just got home"

"That probably from the hit that Neji gave you."

"Ow! yea now I remember Neji kicked me and Lee out."

"I heard why the hell did he kick you out?"

"Ah that was because of our bet you see he and I betted that the one last left the party would be the winner and the loser should run 500 laps around Konoha. And I won because Lee got kicked out earlier"

"I shouldn't't ask..."

"huh you said something Sakura-chan?"

"We need to hurry Tsunade-Sama called for us seems like we got a mission."

"Darn I just got back..."

"Stop complaining and get dressed we are already late."

X

Hokage office:

6 people were standing in front of a desk filled with papers behind the desk was the hokage and here assistant. They were waiting there for 1 hour now and nobody had dare to say a word because they were all afraid of the woman behind the disk they could see the blood pumping in her eyes and hear here cursing a certain blond boy for not showing up. Until that certain blond appeared in de doorway.

"Ah its seems that our party friend found time for a little visit. All right, now that everybody finally got here I will explain the mission. Al of you 8 together will be escorting a person to snow country you will le"

"Obaa-chan why the heck do you need 2 teams for a simple escort mission?

Team 8 can sure do this whiteout a backup team like use."

Kiba could only agree with that team 8 was one of the best teams that they have sure they could do a simple escort mission without backup.

"Hey!! What who the hell is the here backup team and what the do you mean with a backup team like you!!"

"Shut up you 2!" Both Naruto and Kiba took a few steps back when they saw a now furious Tsunade standing up from behind her desk when she saw the 2 would stay still she continued "As I said both teams will leave today at 4PM team 8 will accompany team 7 for backup if needed." That last part was answered with a big ha from Kiba but went quickly silent after a haze from Tsunade. "Now Shizune would you go get our quest." Whit a small knot Shizune quickly left the office. Five minutes later she re-entered the room with a tall girl following here . She was almost as tall as Naruto and had a dark brown hair color that was hanging to the shoulders . The girl was pretty good tanned and wore a pair of black sandals and a black tight short on her left leg hang a kunai holster and on her right hip was a pocket for extra weapons. She also wore a short fishnet top with a red bikini top under need it and the finger less black gloves.

"Alright this is ..."

"Yuuna-chan!!"

"Hum!"

"Ow! sorry Obaa-chan"

"So this is Yuuma Youshiro your client for this mission."

"I'm sorry Tsunade Sama but I thought I only requested 1 ninja to escorted me."

"Yes I'm aware of that but this is what you get when you request a escort mission with only Naruto."

"But Obaa-chan I can do this alone without a problem."

"No buts this is how it's going to be. I will charge here only for a one escort person mission so she could be happy. I hope that not a problem for Yuuma here?"

"Well uh no not really I think."

"Good now you will leave in 2 hours until then you are free now everybody leave except for you Naruto."

As if everybody left only Tsunade and Naruto stayed inside the room

"I'm sorry for being late obaa-chan I just overslept a little it wound happen again I swear so no need to get mad..."

"It not about that Naruto"

"It's not? What's the problem than?"

"Yuuma..."

"What's the problem she's a nice girl I thought you didn't judge on first side obaa-chan."

"I don't it's just there something strange about that girl. So I wane know where you find here in the first place."

'Did she already noticed? No that can't be we didn't even started yet so how could she?'

"Didn't I tell you that obaa-chan? I met here on my way back from suna in a cafeé along the road we talked for a will and that's it. Copal of hours later when she already left I putted on my Anbu costume and went also my way I found her again attacked by some bandits I saved her and brought her to here.

The rest of the story you already know I think. Personally I don't see any problems with here."

"Naruto do you know in what condition she was when you brought her in?"

"She was pretty good beat up but she seems fine now so?"

"That's the problem."

"What's what problem that she looks fine?!"

"Naruto! She was half- dead when you brought here in and a day later she walks around like nothing happened! Not even you who has the Kyuubi inside of him don't heal so fast!"

Tsunade stood there still from behind her desk she just realized what she just read ever sins the rain incident the words as Kyuubi weren't things that you said against the blond. She know that after all she handled the situation after the incident were he beat up several persons who called him that. He was even suspended for 2 weeks because of that. Now the blond stood there still with an angry expression on his face.

" Look Naruto I didn't mean to say it."

"why can't you just be happy that there are people out there that do heal fast and don't have a Kyuubi inside of them!"

"Naruto!"

"I got a mission to prepare!"

With that the blond left the office with a slamming door behind him.

X

Author Note: Read it!

Final chapter 1

Hope you liked it I think the story has great potential and I haven't seen the plot before that I'm planning so this is not a ripe off !

If you have any good idea´s let me know ma by I will use them.

If you do think I stole any ideas from you go look to my favorites stories if your story is not on that list I didn't stole it!

I want at least 5 reviews before I even start writing chapter2 so review!

If you find any grammar mistakes please let me know! I will try to fix them.

English is my third language so try to understand this is also my first English story

TY WD

Special Thx to Sailor Moon1996 for the updated version

yes if you help me I will put you on my special thx list

Random conversation

lol  
I download something from Napster  
And the same guy I downloaded it from starts downloading it from me when I'm done  
I message him and say "What are you doing? I just got that from you"  
"getting my song back fucker"


	2. Snow Valley

Chapter 2 broken soul:

This chapter is mend to darken the story a bit.

and review I only got 2 freaking reviews !!2!!!

I was going to introduce 7 new characters but I found it a bit too much so I reduced it a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did this would be a manga and not a fan fiction

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Broken Soul:**

**Chapter 2**** : Snow valley.**

North Gate Konohagakure 5:00 PM

7 people were waiting in front of the gate a girl with the name Yuuma Youshiro who was having a conversation with the loud Inuzuka Kiba. Couple of feet behind them under a tree there was Abruma Shino , Hyuuga Hinata , Huruno Sakura , Uchiha Sasuke and the boy with the name Sai who was giving the command over team 8. And as always they all were waiting for the eternal late coming Hatake Kakashi.

"So Yuuma how long do you know Naruto?" he asked

"A while now why?" she simply replied

"I don't know just asking. You seemed to know him pretty well but he never told anything about you and we are some of he´s best friends soo we were just wondering you know."

"Sounds typical Naruto."

"Hu how do you mean sounds what like him? "

"Well he´s the type of person that never tells anything so I understand that he didn´t tell you guy´s about us."

"Eu Naruto quiet ? And what do you mean with us you´re he´s girlfriend or something?"

A little stunned Kiba was staring now at the brown haired girl that had a small smile on her face "Well I wouldn´t call hem my boyfriend but ... well I would just say we have a special relationship."she said as she closed her eyes and putted a small smile on her face " An over what sort relationship are we talking here then?" "Well that´s something you just gone need to ask him about." She was her andser him while her smile grow a bit bigger as she say a full stunned Kiba slowly drifting away from her.

"So you got something out her Kiba?" asked a questioning Sakura "Nope nothing more than you guy's and that Hinata is having some competition is seems."

"It doesn´t seems to look good for you Hinata." Said Sakura while she was looking to the girl was now sitting under the tree with her head pointing to the grass. She was holding it for now but they know she could snap any minute now. All this years she had a crush on the blond buy but she was always too shy to tell him and now it seemed that this girl from nowhere stole him from here. Because they all had talked to the girl (except for Sai and Sasuke of course ) but they all told the same thing there was definitely something going on between the 2 but what? That was the question!

"She said he wasn´t her boyfriend but that they had a special relationship"

"Special relationship you say? So she´s just sleeping with him ?" Angry looks were now pointed to Sai who was simply drawing something on he's scroll. Over the years he leaned how to interact with people but everything that came out of his mouth were still somehow connected to his one and only big obsession 'Penis'.

"What I read that in a book once." He stated while he looked up from he´s scroll at met their mad faces.

"I´m pretty sure you did." He heard the dog boy mumbling between he's teeth

"Oh you readied it to?"

"Hell no!"

" Real shame."

5 minutes past when a white smoke appeared and revealed the Jounin Hatake Kakashi

"Sorry I´m late but when I walked to the gate I passed a black cat so."

"You´re getting old Kaka -sensei."

"Hum I disagree on that one Sakura I´m looking just as good as I was 10 years ago."

"Nope you´re getting old A you used that excuse already and B you aren't the last one to arrive. Dobe seemed to become better than you at being late." said Sasuke as he blasted into there conversion

"Hum did he now well it seems that I´m going train on that when we get back from this mission besides where is Naruto if he isn't here?"

"How should we know?" was he's simply reply as he placed himself against one side of the tree.

"Sorry disturb you guy´s on your little conversation but if you´re waiting for Naruto he´s been standing right there for the last 4 hours." Now 7 people were looking at the girls finger as she pointed to the top of the gate where the certain blond was standing with his back turned to the little group and was facing the sun

"What the hell is the dobe doing over there? He dobe get down here!"

"Dobe!"

"he Dobe!"

"Is he deaf or what?"

"Don´t think so but he doesn´t look so good. Ma by he got sick?"

"The dobe sick? He doesn´t get sick after eating 30 coups of ramen and some of those dog cookies that you eat. By the way why do you eat dog food?"

"Shut up bastard."

"I will go get him." As Yuuma said it she channelled some chakra into her feet and jumped high in the air to land next to the blond who was staring into the sky.

"He Naruto your oke?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No"

"What's wrong?"

"It was my fault wasn't it?"

'_sigh Not again' _"Naruto you got over that you couldn't have known."

"But still."

"No buts ! Don´t make me tell Ayuri Naruto! "

"But!"

"Naruto! Get your mind straight! Snap out of this!"

"Bu..."

"days... that´s how long the trip will take to snow if you haven´t snapped out of it until then I´m telling Ayuri got it!"

"..."

"Naruto you got it!?"

"Yea..."

"Good now let´s get your lazy ass moving !"

Several feet away:

"Seems like that dobe is having problems in love paradise."

"Seems like it. Maybe you still got a shot Hinata or maybe he likes the dominating type in that case it´s game over for you. "

"Hey! Enough of you two Hinata is having more than enough problems for now. She doesn´t you 2 bitching about it right now. Besides who are you to judges about here? last time I checked you 2 don´t even have a girl."

"Chill down Sakura it's just guy talk besides I ant looking for a decent relationship and there are coming down so let´s get going."

XXXxXXX

10 Day´s later:

The trip was going smooth they were right on time and there hadn't had much interferes on the way. There was a small group of bandits that had attack them but that was it. Long before before they attacked they were discovered by Hinata's byakugan. After that the 10 bandits got beaten down pretty fast by Naruto & co . Hemself killed 3 of them easily with one shot of he's Odaama rasengan and the rest where handeld without many problems. They had been idiots if the thought that they could take on an elite team of Konoha ninja existing of a dog boy an emo a Cyclops a Crazy girl a bug lover a penis lover a shy girl the Kyuubi demon container and a girl that seems the be strong enough to keep the demon quiet .

"Brr so cold man. Hey Yuuma how long will it take until we get these?"

"Just over this hill and were there."

"hum I'm getting a déjà vu here didn´t you told that 3days ago to?"

"Yes I did."

"sigh Why the hell would you life on top of a mountain where it´s freezing cold and the closeted town from here is 3 day´s travelling."

"Well it´s quite isolated so it´s perfect for training and you can´t beat the view. Here take a look."

With take she stopped on top of the hill which gave them a perfect view all over the vally that alse was better know as 'snow vally'.

"Isn´t it beautiful ?"

"You call that beautiful? Well maybe if your mentally sick!! It´s looks like a freaking battlefield! There´s nothing standing..."

Now the whole group stood on the edge of the cliff looking over the totally black valley with the sun going down on the horizon glancing down at the frozen lake.

"It´s a bit bald but when it has snowed it´s just perfect you will see. Now let´s get going I´m starving."

"To where? Like I said before there´s nothing standing is this valley?"

"That´s because the house is underground silly one I thought that it was pretty oblivious."

"Of cooooooooourse it is I should have known you live underground on top of a mountain! Sorry to say this girl but you just made it to the number 1 spot on my most fucked up person list not even teme would live here I think."

"Just for the record if you wane know Naruto-Kun picked this place for me and my sisters and we actualy quite like it."

"Hum really now well Teme-boy sorry to say this but you just went down to number 3. You got anything to say to all this so that I can put you back on spot 1?"

"Fuck off dog boy."

"Uhm sry teme but I ant gay and I already putted that on the list. Anything else that you want to share with the group?"

"Shut up our I will kill you."

"Nope anger impulses are also already on the list."

" Alright, alright that´s enough for now Kiba . This is a escort mission not a 'Get myself killed one' " Stated Kakashi as he looked bored up from his Ichi Ichi paradise book at the due that was preparing for battle as Sasuke pointed this sword at Kiba.

"Jesus what´s the problem with those 2 they´re acting like this the entire trip ?" Yuuma asked at Naruto why was sitting on a rock looking to the horizon. " Kiba was with me when I went on that mission where I tried to bring back Sasuke and during that mission he got quiet hurt will fighting with one sound ninja. Ever since he heard that Sasuke tried to kill me during or fight and didn´t want to come back to Konoha he started to dislike him even tow he never let it shine out it became pretty oblivious after Sasuke´s return and after the council didn´t punished him for his betrayal to Konoha. Come to think about it in the end it was my fault you know if only I could bring him back that day at the valley of end things would have been so much different."

"sigh seems like nothing changed. You know what I have to do now right?"

"Yea but I ant on planning staying here." The blond boy said still looking at the son going down.

"Then you also know that I´m not letting you leave again right?"

"Yea I know but you ant stopping me this time and you ant coming to! Got it?" he starred at her with an angry look at her face.

"But Naruto what about the plan then? Remember?" she answered him with a concurred look

"What plan there is NO plan! The plan died that day! You know that damn good! You and I were both there when saw the 'Plan' died! By my mistake!"

"Hey! We all know what could happen and it happened! There's nothing you can do about that so don't give me that crap that it is your fold !"

"But it is mine!! It was my plan my mistake so it´s my burden and mine only! "

SLAM

"Don´t you dare Naruto don´t you dare!" With that she left Naruto as he still was sitting on the same position and with the same emotion on his face like that nothing happened totally ignoring his crimson red cheek and the red chakra that seemed to started to cover up the wound . All eyes were now locked on him and Kiba & Sasuke where apparently stopped with fighting, Kakashi just started at him with his one eye wide open and his hand holding he's book was hanging somewhere besides him. Sakura just looked at him with a sad face. The only normal stares that he saw where from Sai and Chino as they just where standing there but then he just realised that someone was missing as he looked around he say Hinata standing only 10 feet away from him whit a chocked expression on her face.

'Did they hear what I said? No. But did she? she couldn't right? The others where to far away to hear anything but she is standing so close. Did she hear it? '

10 minutes pasted and now they were standing in front of a large door that was holed out from the mountains rock wall. Yuuma quickly did some hand seals and the door stated to creep open revealing a dark tunnel. As they entered the long dark tunnel lights started to lit up as they walked further into it. Now they could starting to see a gigantic cave inside the mountain! There was even a small river flowing withs had a small red brigs across it and behind all that you could see a large wooden house.

"Ach it´s good to be home so everyone welcome to chorrol!. Now let's get inside so you can meet the family." With that Yuuma stated walking to a large house that she called home

"Woooow this is beautiful how did you ever find this place Naruto?" Sakura asked as she walked throw the cave.

"I found it when I was on my travel with ero-sensei even though he doesn´t know it."

Now that they were standing in front of the door Yuuma gave it small knock and the door opened with a hard bang and revealed a small girl witch looked like 6 years old. She had big blue eyes and short blond hair and 2 whiskers on both side of her cheeks she was Waring a white skirt with a matching blue top.

"Daddy?" she said as she looked at the group who locked all their eyes at her.

"Daddy!!" she said again now looking at the blond boy at the back. "daddy daddy daddy!!" she kept creaming as she run up to Naruto and jumped into his arms. "Daddy your back! You going to teach me that jutsu right? Because you said you when going to teach it to me when you got back! So what is it daddy? A futon one or maybe a doton no no definitely a raiton right? Right?

"Well uh actually I was on planning to teach you a suiton but..." he said with a big smile as he looked at her.

"Wow really a suiton!" With that she jumped out of he´s arms while creaming something like "Teach now!" and she began pulling at he´s hand so that he would follow her couple of seconds later they were gone leaving 7 leaf shinobi stunned behind.

'_What the fuck did just happen' was Kiba thinking'_

'_Not only he has actually a penis he also used it pretty well.'_

'_hum suddenly this book looks a lot less interesting.'_

' _Naruto-kun has a child?'_

'_Ow she´s so cute'_

'_...' _

'_Damn he even surpassed me in his sex live?'_

'_he he seems like a lot of people didn´t know. This could get interesting.'_

"Well since does 2 are gone for defiantly a couple of hours why don´t you guys come inside so can meet my sister." Said Yuuma with a big smile as she looked to the group that stood there still frozen.

Couple of minutes later they where all sitting on a large table where easily 30 people could sit on Yuuma called it the small dining room but for them it seemed like a dining hall on the other far end of the table there was one head chair and 8 semi head chairs besides it 4 on eider sides

Behind the 9 chairs there were 9 great frames but only 4 holed a picture apparently there were 2 pictures of Yuuma 1 of the little girl that was Naruto daughter they thought and 1 of Yuuma´s sister who now was standing on the side of the table.

"So welcome everyone in chorrel I´m Ayuri Yuuma´s big sister and I hope we have enough food for all of you guy's because I only expected Naruto-kun and my little sister so enjoy." The brown haired big sister said with that she sat down at the large table beside Yuuma"

With that the group started to eat of the mountains of food that was displayed on the table and something told them that everything here was a lot bigger than normal!

"Oh and if you have any questions be free to ask them now. Because I´m pretty sure you got some right?."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note: Read it!!!!

Version 1.05 23/11/2007

Final chapter 2

R&R!!!!

If you find any grammar mistakes please let me know! I will try to fix them.

Also i heard you Americans invited a now holly day? So Happy mother in law day and never forget Halloween even its a week ago

TY WD


End file.
